Saga 4 Episode 14: The Wild Hunt~
D08fdda7b7a116ff6664bb020e90befa.jpg Marceline the vampire queen adventure time by equillybrium-d8zgu7s.png MaleVampire.jpg The Founding Father~Zachariah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy4W-4CoBtc ) A smooth gentle breeze had blanked over Kasaihana City, above all the domestic violence of district three had been the rightful Prince of Warlocks, the ash haired male looked north his hair flowing in the direction of the current breeze. The Prince was well dressed in a long black and Gold coat with The Warlocks insignia sewn into both shoulders. Underneath this coat, he wore a white zip-up hoodie/vest, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In addition, he wore two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of Warlocks on its face and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design across the entire ring. Zachariah had been sitting upon an edge of a building which read the words Seriawa Corp which held the name of Jericho Serizawa on the banner. Zach's feet dangled freely as he watched the citizens go about their day, his purple hues scanned the entire area it seemed the Prince was waiting for his brother Tobi who had asked Zach to meet him in district three. Around him was his smooth grey energy, this had been the effect of Zach's Twlight Chi were Zach can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Once Tobi would've arrived Zach would've spoke. "So what's the deal?" Endearment ♥: "Hmmm.." Long, wavy green locks peeked out over the top of a very large and thick book and spilled out around the edges. A plump, round behind swayed rhythmically from left to right from behind the book while a soft voice hummed a gentle tune, presumably the best her hips moved to. The kitchen was a mess of pots and measuring utensils with supplies taking up every inch of the granite counter tops. "Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down~" The tune of the melody changed just as instantly as her choice of music. As she continued to sing the old Disney classic from way before she was even born, the teenager dumped a teaspoon full of sugar into the bubbling pot on the stover beside her. The pale faced beauty popped up from behind the massive book, a pleased grin occupying her soft lips. Though her father forbade magic in his home, it didn't stop the girl from adding a touch of magic to her experimental cooking. Especially when he was away at work. Those enchanting green eyes of hers took a short glance at the clock on the wall as it ticked quietly. She still had plenty of time to work with. Having the house to herself wasn't something she'd ever complain about since it was the only time she could perform her magic aside from when her dad was sleeping. But staying up so late to cast a few spells seemed silly to her and she loved sleep too much to give up even just one hour. "Jelly Bean~!" Lux's voice called out for her companion in a sweet little sing song voice. Not a minute passed and the fluffy white-ish cat was trotting across the hard wood floor to her stocking covered feet. The cats' curled ears twitched at the sound of her voice as she gleefully greeted the well groomed animal. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdqwdosveC1r45099o1_500.jpg "How do you feel about duck?" The cat tilted its head a hair to the left as if to question her. Lux laughed softly and returned her eyes to the aged book before her. 6:36:07 PM The Founding Father~Zachariah: Elsewhere https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2CJD734z5E "Heh..Looks like we found cattle" Spoke the words of the First Bat blood ruler ever within their hierarchy to reach out for help to assist his people. He went to a group of Witches whom told him of a place far from here, in the lands of Antarctica. Sitting at the long table which sat other Bat blood around him in both hands held a knife and fork and in front of Vlad had been a broken down Werewolf feeding off their wolf head as he stabbed his fork into it's brain. Vlad: Kasaihana city hun? What's so special about this city? Bat-Bloods: Yes master. It seems a new Lunar witch has reached the surface, Vlad: Another witch huh? This should be fun. Many years ago witches told the Old Vampire king, that if he continued to press forward through the icy lands, when his feet could no longer move. Vlad took his chances however, leading a small coven of his people to this place known as The Sanctuary of Sorrow. Soon enough however, Vlad and the rest of his Coven would have found this Oasis, but not until a group majority of them died along the way. Beaten and broken, they made it to the Sanctuary in 10 years time. Now after years of resting it's time for Vlad to strike. Back to the Warlocks Meanwhile, Tobi had arrived at the very rooftop Zach had been sitting on his ash-colored hair flowing in the direction of the steady breeze as his red piercing eyes locked on to his brother's purple hues. As always Tobi traveled alone no other Warlock in sight besides Tobi and Zach, turning to Tobi Riah would've got onto his two feet before making his way to his brother who handed Zach a photo. Tobi: Her name is Lux Marshall, She's the new Lunar witch that reached the surface im trusting you to bring her to fight for our cause. I'm not speaking as your brother but as your headmaster. Zach: Do you ever? Tobi:... Just dont get killed, It'll be a shame taking off the Wolfs without you. Zach: Alright Alright I got it. Vlad and Tobi at the same time "Now.. Find her!" Ring~Ring~Ring Within Lux home, her house phone would begin to ring if she had chosen to pick up the phone the voice of her father would be heard through the other line. Mysterious voice: Hello I think I dialed the wrong number? If she asked why he called he would've said "To say sorry." 10:09:05 PM Endearment ♥: The teenage witch was pulling the freshly baked skin and meat off of a perfectly prepared duck. Well, what used to be a duck. The smell that wafted off of the culinary oddity was spectacular! A wide grin grew across Lux's face as she prepared a plate for herself and placed a bit in a small, fancy little bowl. "Here you go, Jelly Belly." She'd say as she gently lowered the bowl onto the floor. Though the fluffy cat rushed quickly to her food, she let out a rather unamused sounding meow. "You're not even supposed to be here, Jelly. You're lucky I was able to sneak you in without him noticing. You know he's super allergic to cats." The feline seemed to huff just before burying her face into the fresh, warm, seasoned meat. Lux couldn't help but laugh as she picked up her fork to dig into her own meal, but before she could even get that first bite in.... Ring, Ring "Hm?" Dad never gets phone calls. Sometimes I wonder why he even has a land line. The fork clattered gently against the ceramic plate as she set it down to rush across the kitchen. The old fashioned looking house phone was attached to the wall and it was one of those with the curly cord. On the fourth or fifth ring she'd finally grab the phone and pull it to her ear. "Hello, Marshall residence." The voice that came through sounded....oddly familiar. Lux raised a brow and took a moment to look at the phone, as if to make sure she was actually on a phone and that the voice was real. When she placed the phone back to her ear. "What's wrong?" But her question was only answered by an apology. The other line went dead and she stood there a moment, very confused and unsure of what had just happened. A few minutes passed and the gentle rubbing of her cat against her legs and a single meow brought her back to reality. "Huh.... The strangest thing happened, Jelly." As she spoke she hung the phone up and turned to pick the heavy creature up in her arms for quick lovins. The Founding Father~Zachariah: Ding Within the apartment complex Lux was staying in four dark figures they each stood roughly six feet tall, with piercing crimson eyes and long black hair. Their most distinctive feature was their red cloak, held in place over each of their shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Hiding their facial features, these had been the Bat-Bloods sent by Vlad, their one mission was to take this so called Lunar witch and use her for their masters bidding. Their appearance had struck fear into the bell hops heart their heated aura could send chills down anyone’s spine. Bellhop~ Ma-May I.. Help you… four? The shaken Bell hope spoke out as he was approached by the four figures their red eyes stabbing down the man's very soul. One of the figures placed their hands on the counter within sight of the hand caused the male to back up into fear his back slamming against the brick wall when he noticed the Bat-Bloods 10 inch sized nails which scaled the desk what came next were his fangs exposing it to the male. “Actually you can HA!” Leaping over the desk one of the Bat-Bloods tackled the male on the ground rearing back his whole left arm his hand opening his whole palm extending his claws before coming back sinking his ten inch claws into the male's chest ripping the yells of the male could be heard in the whole lobby the rest of the Bat-Bloods roared as the very same creature sank his teeth into the male's neck. Bat-Bloods~ “Were is she? Head Bat-Blood~ He’s new he doesn't know her location we’ll just have to search every room in this damn place! Elsewhere Just as Lux hung up the phone from the mysterious voice she would've continued to receive calls again and again non-stop. It was like this person was dying for a conversation, Then the phone would ring once more if she choose to answer it would be her father. “Hey Hunny bun I’m working late tonight. So don't expect me till the morning okay gotta go!”~Click~ Within those moments lights would began to flicker as if something was going on with the circuit breaker within the apartment. Endearment ♥: The phone continued to ring off the hook. Lux didn't bother to answer it most of the time because she found it extremely annoying and would rather just bury her face under a pillow from the couch. Jelly Bean the cat also seemed very agitated by the constant calling. Finally, after several minutes of non stop ringing, Lux rolled off of the couch. She caught herself so that she wouldn't hit the floor and practically stomped over to the obnoxious phone. "You've got to be kidding me!" She'd shout angrily before pulling the phone off of the receiver and holding it up to her ear. "Hello?" The irritation in her voice was apparent but it didn't phase her father. He worked a lot, but always tried to be home for dinner. Tonight would apparently be one of those nights that he ended up staying late. Whether it was by choice or at the request of the boss, Lux didn't know. She'd sigh heavily and hang up after a short goodbye. "He didn't have to call so many damn times...." She'd grumble as she began to head back into the living room. At that point the lights and other electronics that were plugged in began to flicker. The girl paused mid step to watch the lights, a brow raised. How could the lights be flickering? The bills were all up to date and the building was fairly new. A small frown interrupted her angelic features as she turned back around to hopefully figure out what was going on. The Founding Father~Zachariah: Few blocks away In the south side of District one had been Prince Zachariah leaping from building to building his body soaring high in the air at least fifteen feet high in the air, his hair wildly flowing with the heavy breeze as Zach was airborne. With each step he took Zach breathed in and out inhaling the sweet oxygen he needed to continue his run. The sun was setting he was running out of time he needed to take Lux before nightfall or else he’ll going to be in for a fight! https://66.media.tumblr.com/e98e0497047bc5a2113dcfa382b428d4/tumblr_nne3ds2n2F1tpjkfjo1_500.gif https://66.media.tumblr.com/19446f7c51526ebdfe31f96f77e6eb08/tumblr_mgkbrgdXBc1qdogy0o1_500.gif https://67.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lkrhz6dIaC1qbpohdo1_500.gif Back to the Complex Apartment The Bat-Bloods were taking each and every member of this household by storm going through doors searching for Lux and then when they were invited into the home they killed their prey absorbing their very essence. The Bat-Blood leader Cerberus led his cult through each level of the complex building he needed to show Vlad that was was ready to take his second in command. If one would open their door all they would see is a flood of blood on the pavement below, With each kill there was a bite, with each bite Cerberus and his men attempted to gain the information their needed seeing with one bite they could view what they have seen and all he needed to do was find one person who knew Lux. So far they killed a dozen and Cerberus didn’t care if he had to kill each and every person in this complex he was going to find that fucking witch. But it wasn’t until kill number 11 when he foreseen Lux and her father in they eyes of his prey not only gaining their apartment number but her father's voice. Cerberus: it seems we found the right cattle now.. The real fun begins. The Cult leader approached the door and seconds later the sound of her father could be heard from the door. “Baby girl open up I left my keys can you open up?” Spoke the voice it sounded identical to her father only thing was her father had told her he was saying late. A bad vibe could be sensed through the tone and aura the person behind the door brought if she would look out the hole she would see four shadows but no one in plain sight. “Come on honey can father come in?” The Bat-Blood asked awaiting for her to accept his invite in. The Moon began to rise as clouds begun to form together as thunder was then heard cracking in the sky above. Endearment ♥: Many more minutes passed, though there was no more ringing. Lux smiled contently while she lay sprawled out across the couch with the tv remote in one hand and half a cookie in the other. Jelly Bean was resting peacefully on the back of the couch, not seeming to mind the bickering survivalist team on TV. "I don't think I would survive naked in the Amazon...." She'd say to no one in particular. The teenager brought her cookie to her mouth for another bite when there was a knock at the door. She'd bite off a chunk and begin to chew as she pulled herself into an upright position and stand. "I'm coming!" She'd shout as she rushed to the door, mouthful of chocolate chip cookie with the remaining bit in her hand. Once she reached the door, she'd hear her father's voice and raise a brow. His work was at the very least 30 minutes away and he'd never call anyone while driving. He couldn't have possibly made it to their home in that short time. "Dad?" Her tone was quizzical as she placed her hand on the door knob. "How can you forget your keys if you drove yourself to work?" Lux didn't open the door, though she kept a grip on the shiny knob. Something just didn't feel right. The urge to open the door was strong due to curiosity, but common sense was in a battle with her creative imagination. A gentle thud pulled her attention from the locked door for a moment as Jelly Bean jogged over to her side. The big cat's little nose wiggled as those big, bright eyes of hers eyed the door warily. "It sounds like dad... So if it is, you gotta hide in my room." Lux's voice was a whisper. The cat seemed to nod hesitantly before scurrying out of the kitchen. With her attention back on the door, if the ones on the other side had waited patiently, Lux would raise herself up onto her tippy toes so she could look through the peep hole. What she saw would make her freeze and cause her eyes to widen. Four shadow-like figures stood in the hallway. Her dad never brought people over. And why would he being others if he actually did forget his keys somehow? She slowly lowered herself back down and reached over to place her cookie on the counter. There weren't many actual weapons in the house due to her father's over protective nature. What's going on? The Founding Father~Zachariah: With the time of waiting the knocks grew louder as Cerebus grew tired of waiting his feet kicking the center of the door causing a loud thump which echoed the halls. He continued to sound like her with each impact his fist that crashed into the door his voice was a loud raspy one. "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR LUX!" The voice of her father demanded the other three of his followers looked over to their master showing him the clock it was almost nightfall, it was 10 min until night time and when nightfall hit they were able to go anywhere they wanted without invitation. Cerberus voice had slowly transformed back into its normal self before he spoke with such authority. His voice would've echoed through the halls his haunting voice casting over in all directions of the room. Cerberus~ You little bitch, Open this door now because if you don't I'll carry your dead corpse back to the court. Each second you leave me waiting is the amount of time I'm going to peel off your flesh. His followers gave out a loud roar they were calling the calvary their voices were calling out to all Bat-Bloods in the area their yells almost mimicking the howls of wolves. All Bat-Bloods within a 50-mile radius heard they're pled and as they tackled the streets attacking citizens in sight all for their beloved mater if Lux would've turned to the window she would've saw creatures calling the very building she lived in as time passed so did their drive to enter the room some smashing her windows their flesh burning as they attempted to enter early. http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_melx45wc5I1qcga5ro1_500.gif https://media.giphy.com/media/YIPV8MIiDmhpK/giphy.gif Just a building over had been the ashed haired prince Zachariah his mind screamed blasphemy of the efforts of the Bat-Bloods was this witch as powerful as they thought? He wondered, his brown boots moving to the edge of the rooftop his eyes now looking at his newfound weapon ~The Hunt Eradicator - The Eradicator is a magical arm which has been passed down from the Warlock nation for generations with only one law. To be used only in War and the moment when Cho and Mike invaded into the Warlock's castle to break out Kin passing, they started a war. Becoming Head Master with his brother Tobi; Zach had opened the chest of the Hunt. This arm is coated from the devastating creature of the ocean, the Leviathan! These scales are what wrap around the entire gauntlet making it extremely dense/solid, allowing it withstand powerful blows and concussive blasts. "I can't wait to test this out.." Riah said before leaping off the edge his long black and Gold coat had opened up fully causing Zach to glide his way across towards Lux apartment. But in that very moment, Cerberus and followers busted down the door just as they were about to strike Zach had crashed through Lux window. Casuing a scence as he dusted his hands. Zach: Sorry for my latness Lux that's your name right? You should run like now! https://giphy.com/gifs/video-games-dmc-d4A1jTY2K9Nqo https://media.giphy.com/media/LlPbqI4PIkKHu/giphy.gif 11:08:46 PM Endearment ♥: Lux let out a small and startled shout. Why would whoever this was be getting so violent? He sounded like her dad, but she knew he wasn't. And she damn well knew whoever this was couldn't be him because in that next moment, the voice was very different. Much darker and...scary. "Woah! What the hell?!" The odd roaring emitting from the other side of the door sent chills down her spine. The fact that it soon echoed all around her only made her tremble in her tight outfit. The green haired witch took a step back from the door, but her attention was soon focused on the shadows that crawled past the locked windows. ....They lived several floors up! The trembling teenager screamed in terror as she moved to run back to her bedroom as windows began breaking. That's when the front door was finally kicked down. Lux let out another terrified scream and stumbled back a few steps. Her cat Jelly Bean was behind her hissing and growling with its tail all puffed up. Yet another glass window was broken, but this time someone came in along with the flying glass. Lux shielded herself from the glistening shards. Her heart was absolutely racing! "Oh my god! What the fuck!" She'd shout as she looked towards the newly broken window. Her wide, green eyes stared at the newest arrival. Whether he was on her side or not, his advice wasn't ignored. Lux took off towards her bedroom, not skipping a beat as she scooped up her chunky cat. Her bedroom was down a shirt and narrow hallway lines with photos of her dad and her over the years. They were all a blue as she rushed past them and barged into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Jelly Bean jumped out of her arms and began to frantically search for a space big enough for her to squeeze into and hide that was also hidden enough to keep her safe. "Jelly, what are you doing?! We have to get out of here!" As she shouted, she threw clothes and shoes around, unsure of if she should pack anything. "Ugh! I don't have anything useful here at Dad's!" Lux frowned for a second before getting an idea. The lightbulb lit up in her mind and shined bright as she practically jumped on top of her art desk and fumbled around for her favorite pen; a pen that she'd charmed to use for her practice with combining art and magic. With the fountain pen in hand, Lux dropped to the hard wood floor and began to draw a square around her. The lines weren't perfect, but they didn't have to be. As she did this, she hummed a soft, but shaky tune. The pure black ink began to glow whiter than snow, even as she added a few extra lines for depth. As the light faded away it revealed a thin cut-like mark in the ground where the square itself used to be. Jelly Bean had worked her way out from under the bed to investigate when the piece of floor Lux sat on began l fall through. Both Lux and her cat screamed as they fell down to the next floor into the mess that was left by the intruders. The Founding Father~Zachariah: The eyes of the Bat-Blood locked on Lux as she attempted to run Cerberus men roared towards her as one launched towards her the Vamp speeds soared so fast that Zach was surprised he intervene in time. The moment Riah blocked in the incoming vault that it caused his back to slam against the wall, Zach's body causing a loud thump the only thing was Zach did not let go of the crazed Bat-Blood. His arms tucked around his stomach, Using his strength he'd attempt a belly to back suplex The name of this move is sometimes shortened to back suplex. For the belly-to-back suplex, the wrestler stands behind his opponent and puts his head under the arm of the opponent. The wrestler then lifts the opponent up grabbing the waist and thigh of the opponent, so the opponent is on the attacker's shoulder. The attacker finally falls backwards, dropping the opponent flat on their back. This move is referred to as a backdrop in Japan. The backdrop name is also used in the western world, usually by people who follow Japanese wrestling, although they sometimes use the name Greco-Roman backdrop. However, this move is not to be confused with a back body drop. But in the second he was aiming to turn over the second Bat launched towards the so instead of slamming his against the ground Zach would've tossed it towards the second Bat-Blood crashing them both against each other. Leaping high into the air Zach would've performed a hand seal shouting out. "Scarlet Overdrive: Charging the Ninpo into one hand, The Warlock can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire. Landing hard with his hands on both Bat-Bloods both Vamps would englug in flames their screams being heard echoing every hall in the complex. When his eyes locked up towards Cerebus the vamp would be gone but was to? The moment Lux would've begun to find her way around the halls across the hall would've been Cerberus tilting his head as he sought his prey. Opening his mouth as he started to sound like her dad. "Sweety. Why don't you come wth me you won't like it when Daddies angry..." He said he slowly walked towards her he never ran his slow steps echoing in the halls, "Dont you want to save your dad?" Depending if Lux ran Cerberus would've continued to appear in front of her anywhere she turned unless she locked herself in a room. As this was going on Zach would've continued to make his way downstairs aiming to find a way to contact her he needed a scream or something loud to find her. On his way down he continually attack Bat-Bloods smashing their heads against the walls and pavement. Endearment ♥: Though she seemed to be in the homestretch, that creep was suddenly there. How? She had no idea. Lux screamed out and reversed direction to try and go down a different hallway, but he was there again! The girl shouted with surprise and fear and, again, flew down a different hallway. Everywhere she turned the man would be standing there, waiting with that scary face of his. Lux was way past panicking. The feeling of being trapped was almost suffocating her. So, she barged into a vacant apartment and slammed the door behind her. Those dainty hands of hers fumbled with the locks until all three were in place. The green hired witch stumbled back a few steps and began to look around quickly. Jelly Bean, who'd jumped onto her back several hallways ago to avoid getting separated, peeked over her shoulder with a worried look on her face. The poor cat was shivering almost as hard as she was. *What the FUCK!* The Founding Father~Zachariah: Just as Lux closed the door a large arm would shoot out the door it had been Cerebus aiming to swing his 8-inch claws into Lux skin. Using his shoulder to ram the door down the Bat-Blood attempted to grab on to Lux; his claws pressing hard against her skin as he held her. His as Lux was so close she can see deeply within the Bat-Bloods eyes Cerebus crimson red eyes glaring back into her soul, simultaneously more Bat-Bloods would join these creatures begun to circle around Lux and Cerebus as he held her in some type of ritual. As they danced around a red glowing light would appear below Cerebus and Lux if she was able to notice she would feel her enegry being transformed into something new. "It seems you havent even unlocked 10% of your power yet, Such a waste I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." Rasing high with one hand Cerebus would've slammed her aganist the wall his claws slowly raising towards her stomach. The tip of his nails had turned into a burning red color as the tip seconds later started to exhale fumes the Bat-Blood started to burn the very stomach of Lux. His touch would've left scars and dead skin along with blood that would've soon came dripping from her stomach. "Trata-se de um ritual romano" As Cerebus spoke he would've been unlocking her Potienal, in this state she was in she was too weak to be used to how Cerebus master wanted her she needed to grow and bloom and with this mark Lux is able to ascend and evolve into her powers and abilities to a small peak evel allowing her to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. She was a Lunar witch and as a witch she needed to use the Magic that had been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The Earth bounds, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic is the practice of utilizing certain universal energies and extra-dimensional forces whose nature is beyond the scope of the technologically-oriented science of all known sentient races. Using spells and phrases it is often used to simulate other powers, such as reality warping, mind control and elemental attacks. Some Wizards considers magic as Chi that simply works with a different set of rules. https://youtu.be/hQR6FjbQm4g?t=42 Just as the mark was forming a gust of wind would've came rippling through the whole entire room knocking Cerebus, is men, and Lux across in differnt area's. Right infront of the door had been Zach in his hand had been the blade Conan had once gave him. His attire had been torn and ripped since the last time Lux had seen him scars all over his face as he kept a nice stance at the door. Cerebus giving out a loud roar towards Zach the Prine would've smiled. "I have to give it to you Bat-Bloods you know how to keep a Warlock busy heh." Charging off his right foot Zach would've dashed into combat his body weaving right and then, left his right hand which held the blade would've came in a diangle slashing one of the BatBloods chest wide open. As time slowed down blood could be seen floating in the air infront of the righteous Prince his hand would've grabbed on to Lux with his free hand if this had happened she would've be placed over his shoulder while Zach was in combat. Zach's target was now the door with Lux over his shoulders another Bat-Blood would've came within his direction of his left hand as the blade was in his right. Thankfully for Zach's beauiful reaction time simultaneously as his eyes peeped the creature he would've tossed the knife in the air only to catch it in his left. A pond grabbing Zach had stabbed the creature three times once in the shoulder, side and then coming upwards for a vicous slash. http://i.imgur.com/EY2p8js.gif http://i.imgur.com/YZNKoyT.gif http://i.imgur.com/wWpXXFK.gif With the road clear Zach took off with his movements Zach performed serval Nipo signs he felt the Bat-Bloods chasing behind him so once he turned one he explaned a huge fire ball. A technique where Nippo kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chi that is mustered. The released flames had engulf his target, it had seemed to be over. Quickly Zach would've placed Lux on the wall looking down to the mark that was left if she was passed out he would've smacked her until she awoken. "Hey! Work with me! Im not here to kill you but if you want yourself and everyone you love to live you would need to follow my instructions no matter how bold or risk taking. Now question one. How much of this supernautral stuff are you up to date on?" Just as Zach spoke a loud explsion could be heard rumbling in the building sounded like more BatBloods "Not to be the rushing type but we dont have much time." 6:36:26 PM Endearment ♥: Lux let out a blood curdling scream as that large arm broke through the heavy wooden door she hid behind. It was like a horrible nightmare! On top of it all, this was her first bat blood encounter! The teen tried to back away but her eyes met the red hues of an enraged bat blood male that seemed determined to get ahold of her. The door came down from the impossibly hard impact of his shoulder against the already weakened door. Those claws were digging deep into her forearm, preventing her from escaping. "What do you want! Ahhh! Let me go!!" Her voice was frantic as she grabbed at the clawed hand and tried to pry it from her pale skin. As soon as the other bar bloods began to funnel into the room and circle the two, Lux began to panic even more. The deep, red light that came with their ritualistic movements brought an oddly renewed feeling to her, but it was feint. The girl continued to pull at the older man's hand but it was useless. His grip felt unbreakable! Cerberus' voice and the words he spoke didn't really grab her attention. The only time there was ever a break in her frantic thoughts was right when his nails were dug deep into her stomach. Lux choked on her pain-filled cries as her body bent at almost a complete 90 degree angle. The burning sensation tore through her, bringing tears to her eyes as her knees quaked. As the burning intensified in certain spots on her abdomen, a very strong wind pushed each individual off to different areas of the room. Cerberus' grip was ripped away from her arm as they were pulled apart and Lux's body was tossed off to the opposite side. The girl panted softly, relieved to have a break from the growing pain. Her body lay undisturbed until she felt a pair of hands pulling her up until she was draped over what she could only assume to be someone's shoulder. Lux groaned softly, not wanting to be touched and just wanting to go home. The next moments were a blur...well...the moments that she'd managed to open her heavy eye lids. A lot was missing between the time she was picked up to the time she was feeling a hand against the side of her face. The sting and barely familiar voice brought her to as she lifted a hand and placed it on the side of her face where a red mark was already forming. "Owww... What?" It took her a moment to comprehend the question asked. The small explosion ripped her back into reality and her eyes grew wide. "I...I can't think right now. I don't do so well under life or death pressure." Lux ran a hand through her mint green hair before trying to pull herself to her feet. If he let her stand on her own, she'd bring her hand to her forehead before examining the punctures and gashes in her forearm that miraculously missed the vital bits that lingered just beneath the skin. "We need to find my dad and go to my moms house." The Founding Father~Zachariah: “Just great, stick me with the paranoid Witch Tobi great job. This looks like a job Kenji should be doing.” Mercury stated sliding the blade from Conan in his pocket, now pulling out a .357 Magnum aiming it in front of him getting a nice view of the frame work. He knew him and Lux needed to get out of here but with Lux being on the odd side of thing it seems Zach was going to have to do this the hard way. He would’ve placed his hand out to Lux presting that they got a move on it before Cerberus and his boys come. If it would’ve taken her more than three seconds to grab onto Zach hand Merc would’ve tugged her up to her feet, he could understand her fright but this was not the time to play the explain game. He would’ve lead her down the hallway of the complex; the deeper they drew closer the more the light flicked on and off before now turning into a red tint color. Nothing but a shade of red would cover the hallway walls along with Zach’s shadowed that moved with them. They would’ve remained in silence the entire walk nothing but Zach’s boots walking against the red marble carpet. Merch arm had been extended the entire time ahead of him aiming his .357 his finger had been perfectly curved around the trigger as he aimed. It only took one small whiff of the air as Zach had sensed the presence of the incoming horde of Bat-Bloods. This allowed him to increase his pace as he walked with Lux heading towards Stairway B his hands grasping the knob slowly turning before entering the stairs with Zach first step he would’ve heard his foot landing in what seemed to be a puddle of blood soaking the pavement floors. Small drips of blood started to leak from above slowly looking up Zach would’ve been a male hanging upside down his entire neck slashed open, he had hoped Lux wouldnt of saw as he tried to lead her down the pile of stairs ahead. Reaching the final floor right as Zach would’ve attempted to open the door he saw with his own eyes the knob turning someone was coming in. He would’ve got infront of Lux and as the door opened Zach gave no chances firing away. But from that point things would’ve slowed down as the male Zach shot towards had weaved the bullet only to charge forward grabbing on to Zach’s wrist. This male was differnt from all the others. This figure had been wearing a long, black-purple and red coat with an falcon wing insignia sewn into both shoulders. Under his open Jacket shows his bare chest with his cross hanging down to his chest. Without Zach’s knowlege he was in front of Jin Alexander. :Easy kid..Your going to hurt yourself with that thing!: Looking over to Lux Jin would’ve raised his cross towards the two as hundreds of Priest would’ve walked into the stairway. “By Order of the Priest Lux I insist you come with me.” The Priest, a Legendary Orginzation formed back during the times before men even had guns, after the first priest. A group of his followers discoverd his ways to his power and took the oath to fight the evil under the law and trust of 'god'. These priest are men and women, one in every city in the world who work day in and day out to defeat the evils and protect the good. They are not of light, and they are not of dark. They are of the gray, the area where no allignment resides and where no law but richenous and duty. The priest work as powerful unity and super networking system that allows them to manuever and slip through legal systems. No one even know's of the priest legacy and their secrects. To the world, it's like they don't even exist. After leaving Keyth training Jin seeked out and became the Pope of the Priest. But it had seem Jin was wrong about his mission Zach would’ve pulled out a contact stamped by the Warlocks regarding Lux. “Listen Priest by the Order of my brother the Headmaster she comes with us.. Unless your trying to start a war..” Jin heard Zach speak he would allow the girl to go he came for the left over Bat-Bloods his men cleared out. Moving onward Zach had turned to Lux as he spoke. “You going to your moms or dads right now is a no go. If those creatures find you they would do anything to have you even kill your parnets right now if you wish to protect yourself and your family your coming with me. So what are you going to do lux?” Category:Saga 4 Category:The Founding Father